


The Witches cafe

by Merakiiverse



Series: Halloween delights [3]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Comfort, F/M, Healing, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merakiiverse/pseuds/Merakiiverse
Summary: Healing takes time.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Original Female Character(s), Jeon Wonwoo/Reader
Series: Halloween delights [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997362
Kudos: 1





	The Witches cafe

The water droplets that fall are almost lazy, barely having enough effort to conform to the will of gravity. Icy cold water coats your form as your eyes stay on your feet, the uneven slabs that look like they’ve been painted in gloss, as the road becomes alive with more splashes than your eyes could keep up with. The small cafe hunches in on itself, almost like it was hiding from the tumbling grey clouds that dominate the sky above. 

A handful of customers glance up as you swing open the door, accompanied by a gust of wind. The grey stone floor matches with the clouds outside. Wet footprints are left behind as you make your way to the stool that sits in front of the window. 

The cafe is like any other, yet something special lights in the air as the witches work behind the counter. Potions bubbling with smoke, ingredients that line the shelves and the plants that sway with life, it’s almost chaotic. Almost. Among the noises of people, mixed scents and occasional chatter of the baristas you find peace for the first time in a while. 

Several crystals sit in a small, glass bowl; Blue Lace Agate, Lepidolite, Amethyst, Angelite, Fluorite and Black Tourmaline. All of them soothing crystals, each one with a specific type of calming effect. Plants hang on the walls, the green hues vibrant compared to the dull of the day. 

Your eyes flicker behind the counter to find tired yet soft eyes looking at you. They know. They know that you’re finally at peace. They know how hard it has been for you. They know exactly why you are here. The young boy studies you for a second before a small smile makes its way onto his face. He’s clad in a white shirt, black trouser pants and a brown apron that’s wrapped tightly around his narrow waist. Turning back round in your chair, you watch the rain race down the window, yet your eyes stray towards the man behind the counter. 

Swiftly, he turns around before grabbing two types of liquid; one baby blue and the other vibrant pink. Smoke rises from the potion, mixing it together with a herb, the flowers a cherry blossom pink. He leaves it to sit whilst he turns to work the coffee machine. It’s old you realise, not made by modern technology, rather it is old fashioned as he winds the turner round and round. When he turns back round to the potion, his tall frame masks what he is doing but you know that he has probably done this a thousand times, his hands trained so much that he could do it with his eyes closed. 

He leaves the potion in the glass and the coffee in the black mug and places them on top of a small tray. His footsteps are soft against the floor as he walks closer to you. Softly, he places them on top of the table and pours half of the potion into the coffee, a purple swirl mixing in. You watch as it blends together, the purple vibrant before dulling to look like a normal coffee. He sits down next to you, gently grasping your shaking hands in his causing you to look up to him. Looking down for a second you notice his name badge before he starts to speak. 

“It will be okay. I promise.” 

A soft smile coats your lips as your eyes water, you whisper, “Thank you Wonwoo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, if you like my work consider following me on here or on Tumblr @ Merakiiverse


End file.
